


call me beep me (15.16 coda)

by jackneph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Episode: s15e16 Drag Me Away (From You), M/M, Season/Series 15, cas and dean just have a phone call :-j, could be read as platonic, season 15 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackneph/pseuds/jackneph
Summary: Dean is feeling upset after his fight with Sam. He finally texts Cas back and they have a chat!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 43





	call me beep me (15.16 coda)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy everyone here after the recent episode cuz they needed a fix-it fic 🕴

Cas

_ Did you tell Sam yet? _

Dean didn’t respond until later that night when he was in his room, half drunken bottle of whiskey glued to his hand, and his fingers raking through his hair, tugging at the ends in frustration. He hated whiskey, but it was strong. 

Sam had been quiet the whole ride home and Dean felt his chest ache and his anger at Chuck, at himself, uneasily settle deep down inside of him. He hated lying to his brother. He hated this plan. But he trusted Cas, and he trusted that they would find another way. 

He just didn’t want to tell Sam about  _ that _ part in case the plan falls through. And Sam loses hope. He knew Sam loved Jack like a son.

And maybe Dean was starting to love the kid in the same way.

Dean picks up his phone and shoots Cas a quick “yeah” in response to his question from earlier.

Cas buzzes him back quickly. 

_ “Good.” _

And then a pause. 

_ “How did it go?” _

Dean sighs and texts back.

“how do you think, cas?”

He sets the whiskey bottle on his bedside table and leans back onto his bed. He tosses his phone to the side but the incessant buzzing catches his interest. Cas is calling him. He picks up.

“Hey, Cas.”

_ “Dean. Is everything alright?” _

Dean squeezes his eyes tightly a couple times. “No, but…. I don’t know. Sam knows the truth. Well, not about what you’re doing right now but with everything going on with Jack… yeah he knows.”

_ “Oh,”  _ Cas says.  _ “I take it you two had a fight?” _

“Yeah.” Dean says. “It was bad. Sam is…..” Dean feels his throat tighten. Had the alcohol made him emotional or something? Screw it, Cas heard his prayer in purgatory, he might as well show all sides of him. They are best friends, after all. “Sam’s really upset with me. And I don’t blame him.”

_ “Thank you for telling him. I know it wasn’t easy.” _

Dean stays quiet. He closes his eyes as he leans against the headboard. “When are you coming home?”

_ “In a couple of days. I don’t have exactly everything I need but, we can discuss the details when I get…. when I come home. Remember, we have to keep quiet about our plan. We can’t let Billie know—“ _

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, Cas. You and me — we’re like Bonnie and Clyde, without the whole …. robbery and murder scheme.. wait, no…..”

_ “How about Kirk and Spock?” _

Dean hears the smile in Cas’ voice. He lets out a weak laugh. “Yeah, we’re them.”

_ “How is Jack?”  _ Cas suddenly asks.

“Uh, I haven’t seen the kid in a while but I know he’s around… doing weird nephilim stuff. How are…. uh, how are you doing man?”

Dean hears a relaxed sigh through the phone. 

_ “I feel better now that I called. I got a little worried when you hadn’t replied to my text.” _

“Sorry about that Cas, didn’t mean to freak you out. I just — was going at my own pace I guess.”

_ “Yeah.” _

They both go quiet, but it isn’t awkward. It’s more of a comfortable silence with the lull of their soft breathing echoing through the phone. 

_ “Well, I guess I should let you sleep.” _

“Yeah, okay Cas.”

_ “I’ll text you in the morning.” _

“Okay.”

_ “Goodnight, Dean.” _

“Goodnight, Cas.”

They hang up. Dean’s heart feels less heavy. He almost forgets about the fight with Sam. He takes another long swig of whiskey in case he starts to remember. Then he goes to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> YO thx for reading :-)! hope the episode didn’t let you down too bad ....cuz cas is back next week !! :pp


End file.
